


still just chaos

by InvadingThoughts



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, RoyalChaos, Were-Creatures, ZeRoyalChaos, maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's best friend Chaos is the reason he's still alive but Chaos is also the reason why he passed out in the snow.</p><p>So it's kinda a win/lose situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. canada is fucking cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Werewolf!AU Zeroyalchaos fic. It’s my first dabble in fanfiction, so let me know what you think :D

It’s seven pm and Steven is waiting.

He’s been a mixture of excitement and anxiety all day and it’s actually quite annoying to survive as a ball of mixed emotions all day.

There’s no real need for the anxiety, but then again he hasn’t seen his best friend in six months. He hopes nothing’s changed between them.

He’s throwing stones towards the woods in his boredom, not really paying attention much unless it comes from the direction of the tree line.

Canada is freezing and while it would probably be smart to go back inside to the warm fire his mother lit, the last thing he wants to do is miss Chaos.

Now that Steven’s an actual adult, living on his own in the real world, he’s had to limited his visits to every six months. His parents are happy that he visits them still and Chaos doesn’t seem care though, the big doof’s always happy to see him.

It doesn’t matter how long he’s been away.

His parent’s porch wraps around the whole outside of the house, and he’s thankful that from his spot on the love seat that he can see the tree line. It’s barely a spot in the distance when he notices it, but Steven automatically recognises the erratic and jump stride that belongs to his best friend.

He’s sprinting across the snow within seconds, glad that soon he’ll be able to hold his best friend in his arms after so long. He’s halfway across the open field when he trips and lands face first in the snow. It leaves an opening for Chaos to come leaping over and pounce, landing on top of him.

“Ugh, get off me you bastard. You’re squishing me,” laughs Steven, pushing at the giant lump laying on top of him. Chaos whines before rolling off, his brown and red blended tail wagging in excitement.

It’s so much easier to see and breathe too, now that the giant wolf is no longer on top of him and crushing his chest. The short boys laughter slowly trails off into giggles and Steven allows himself to inspect the animal in front of him.

“You’ve gotten bigger, dammit. That’s not fair Chaos, soon you’ll be taller than me and you’re not even human,” he says, pouting slightly.

It’s easy to remember the day he met the big ball of fur and it’s slightly embarrassing. Since he was seventeen and lost on a frozen lake.

He was younger and stupider, describing to wander the cold Canadian air by himself. He had found himself on the lake, just wandering the ice pretending to skate without actual skates when he had fell through the thin ice.

It was so cold that he could feel it burn his skin and the shock of the whole situation had left him so frozen (pun not intended) that he didn’t even attempt to swim up. Instead Steven just thrashed around in the water.

If it wasn’t for Chaos, who had appeared and shoved his face into the water to bite at Steven’s hoody to pull him out, he’d probably be dead right now.

Steven sighed, his hands finding themselves absentmindedly stroking Chaos’s fur, fingers twirling it into tiny curls. His best friend was a wolf he thought to himself. While others may think it’s weird, Steven couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Chaos slowly stood up, managing to tower over Steven from where he sits in the snow. The boy watches the wolf’s face, trying to pick out the emotions that flicker through the animal’s brown eyes. It might seem crazy, but Steven swears he sees fear in his friends irises but it’s quickly replaced with a blank stare.

They stare at each other for a few moments and Steven’s face crinkles up in confusion. Is Chaos going to run and leave him sitting in the snow?

They usually play around together for while, so his panic flares up at the thought that the wolf would leave so soon. After all, the main reason Steven is in Canada is because of Chaos.

“Chaos?” Steven asks, not realizing that he’s talking to an animal like it can understand him. Like it could answer him, “What’s wrong buddy, hey. What’s got you acting so weird Chilled Chaos,”

It takes a moment before Chaos responds and Steven wonders if using the wolf’s full name made any difference. The brown and red furred wolf leans forward on his front paws and ducks his head. At first to Steven it looks likes Chilled is stretching, but the idea is quickly tossed away when he realizes that his wolf is shaking violently and whining lowly.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Steven mumbles, his worry increases at the thought of Chaos in pain. He doesn’t know what to do, since his major is computer science not animal science, so all Steven can really do is shuffle closer and watch his best friend shudder in pain.

He realizes it’s worse than he thought when Chilled’s fur starts disappearing, leaving pink skin in it’s place. The beautiful brown and red fur isn’t falling out though, he can’t spot any of it hiding in the snow, instead it looks like it’s just receding into Chilled’s body. But of course that’s not possible, that shouldn’t be possible.

Steven abruptly gasps when his brain catches up, his green eyes scanning the now human form stretched out in front of him.

The very naked human form.

If he hadn’t of seen it, hadn’t have watched it happen in front of his eyes, Steven would never have believed that his wolf just shifted into a human. A human who is staring at him with a look of pure adoration on his face.

Chaos swallows thickly and when he speaks his voice sounds gravely, “Wow… you’re even better in colour… Uh, please don’t freak out I can explain,” he begs with that look of fear quietly easily recognizable in his eyes again.

Steven just stares and it feels like someone’s dumped ice water over him again. This isn’t real, his mind supplies, you must be going mad, because the only explanation for what just happen is like something out of fiction.

“Are… are you okay Ze?” Chaos asks, his head tilting slightly to the side. Steven finds his eyes glued to his hair. It’s short, fluffy and it looks just as soft as what his fur used to be. It has a strip of red running though it that matches the blended colour of what his fur used to be.

It’s all a bit overwhelming but Steven manages to stutter out a reply, “W-what the hell? I’m seeing things aren’t I? Please tell me this is a dream cause things like this don’t just happen!”

Chaos flinches at the sharpness of his tone, but continues speaking anyway, “You’re not dreaming, I would have told you earlier but I-… I was scared. I didn’t know how you’d react. Fuck, it’s so cold out here, how do survive like this,” he complains, tucking his legs underneath his butt and rubbing at his arms.

Steven would offer him his jacket, but his heads spinning and before he passes out he wants to do one thing. His arm shaking extended towards Chilled and his fingers make contact with his best friends cold skin. His best friends cold but very real skin.

“You can have my jacket…” Steven manages to mumble before passing out into Chaos’s arms.


	2. extremely weird

When Steven wakes up, the first thought that runs though his mind is why the fuck is he floating?

He feels groggy, tired and scattered. It doesn't help that his head is pounding and everything feels like it's shaking slightly. It takes a few moments for his mind to catch up, and then suddenly everything rushes back and he's stuck picturing the fear he saw on Chaos's face.

The mental image stays stuck in the back of his mind as he lets his eyes wander over Chaos's form. His best friend is holding him bridal style as he stalks through the trees. He's completely silent, except for the sound of his heavy breathing, and Steven realizes that Chilled must be really strong. Every time Steven's skin brushes against Chilled's, he can feel how cold his friend really is, since his only protection against the Canadian air is Steven's jacket that's loosely wrapped around his waist.

Steven wishes he wasn't in this situation, wishes that he doesn't have to deal with what he's assuming is werewolves and fantasy stories. Today feels so absurd and he just wants to go back to cuddling his wolf buddy, no unnecessary complications or feelings.

Chaos hasn't realized he's awake yet, so the low groan that Steven lets out takes him by surprise and he stumbles slightly.

"You can put me down," Steven mumbles, looking anywhere but his friends face. Chaos just nods, letting him slip out of his arms without a word, but he clearly hovers beside him making sure he's not going to collapse again, "I'm fine,"

"Sorry, just making sure, Ze," Chilled replies, but his brown eyes don't stray from Stevens face.

"Ze? Oh Jeez, you still remember that?" 

"Well yeah, I remember everything you uh... tell me," he says, shuffling on the spot and it's quite obvious that he's nervous. Which is understandable, since Steven is nervous too, "do you not want me to call you that? Cause I can stop, I get that this," he pauses, gesturing to himself, "is a bit- it's extremely weird,"

"You can say that again," Steven replies, snorting to himself as he lets his eyes trail around the forest their encased by. It's not as daunting, now that he's had a few moments to 'recover'. So what if his best friend was a wolf and is now human; it's sure going to make conversations a lot easier.

Chaos is still watching him, expecting an answer but Ze just shrugs and lets his eyes trail over Chilled's body, "Ze's fine, just took me by surprise. Nobody's called me that in years... heh. Wow, I only told you about ZeRoyalViking once, buddy and you were practically a puppy,"

Chaos's relief is obvious, since Steven can clearly see most of the tension melt out of his shoulders and his smile grows tenfold.

"Hey! I wasn't a puppy, I just hadn't hit my growth spurt yet. I'm older than you, ya know. Compared to me you're a small child," he replied, moving closer to jokingly punch Steven's shoulder. Ze just laughs, it doesn't matter if Chaos was human or wolf, he still acts like a giant nerd and Steven loves that.

"Hmm, sure..." he replied, before confusion clouds his features, "hey, where are we? I know you were carrying me somewhere, but this is the complete opposite direction of my house,"

"Oh, 'bout that. I was kinda walking us back to my home. I didn't think your parents would let a naked stranger into their house and I wasn't just gonna leave you there, we still need to talk about," he gestures to himself again and Steven rolls his eyes, "this,"

"Yeah. It would have been a lot easier Chaos, if you had of just told me you were a werewolf. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner. Better yet, why did you choose to tell me now?" Steven questions, his tone becoming serious and Chilled can tell he's no longer joking around, "is this a game for you? Freak the human out and laugh at how he reacts?"

"No! Look, I-I would have told you earlier-"

"That means nothing to me Chaos because you didn't, instead you just chose to just randomly blindside me one day after keeping me in the dark for five plus years!" Steven interrupts.

"I had a reason dammit! I'm twenty four years old and everyone in my pack thinks I'm a failure. I get I fucked up Ze, but you have to understand things from my perspective,"

"Then tell me! Explain your side because I'm not a mind reader Chilled and I don't get it," Ze stress's, trying to get his best friend to understand.

"I have no mate!" he bursts, hands coming up to pull at his hair, "I'm meant to have a partner already, meant to have pups already but I don't. I don't because I've been stuck pining over a human, a human who doesn't even really know that much about me but I know everything about him," 

Steven just pauses for a moment, watching Chilled's whole body is shake slightly. It's probably due to the mixture of the adrenaline pumping through his system and the cold, but it still worries him. He's doesn't say anything, doesn't want to interrupt Chilled again and instead just waits for his friend to calm down enough to keep talking.

"M-my dads been on my back, Steven. He's been asking when I'm going to get a mate, and sooner or later he's not going to let it slide anymore. I-I wanted... I was hoping you and I." He pauses, dropping his hands to his sides with a thud, "ugh this is stupid, I'm so stupid,"

"You want me to be your mate?" Steven asks slowly. 

The words feel foreign on his tongue and he takes a moment to think. Chilled's right, Steven doesn't know much about him, since it's not as if they could've shared their interests with one another. They had no form of communication other than Steven talking and Chaos listening. But that doesn't mean their friendship means nothing, after all Chaos saved him.

"Chaos, you're shaking. Maybe we should continue this talk back at your home, I don't want you freezing to death,"

He nods, letting out a low sigh before turning and trudging off into the trees again. Steven has to struggle to match his pace, since his friend seems hell bent on avoiding all small talk, though he doesn't blame him. It's awkward for a few moments, while Steven silently replays what Chaos said over and over again in his mind.

"Um, you know. You can call me Anthony if you want, since that's my... that's my real name," Chilled mumbles, glancing slightly at Ze and Steven just grins back at him as he walks.


End file.
